Related
by anarkali-anjali
Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny spend a night out and run into Draco. Talks of family, children, and relations ensue. And in particular how one relation should not come to fruition even though it does.


Disclaimer: As you know the wonderful world of Harry Potter does not belong to me as I wouldn't be writing on fanfiction if it did.

* * *

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were all in the Leaky Cauldron. With all the kids at Hogwarts now, they had time to go out like the old days. It was crowded that night, so they sat at the bar. Hannah had just taken their order, when Draco Malfoy sat down on the barstool next to Harry. They all said their pleasantries.

"Your boy came over to the manor last summer. Astoria and I were pleased to see him." Draco said addressing Harry.

"Yes, thank you for having him." Harry replied.

"I was surprised not see Rose there." Draco said.

"Ron and I took my parents, Rose, and Hugo to South Africa. We had planned it for a while. Maybe next time," Hermione responded before Ron said anything.

"Not bloody likely," Ron mumbled, but as he was sitting the furthest from Draco. Draco either did not hear him or ignored him.

Hannah put a drink down in front of Draco, "You guys talking about the Rose and Scorpius? From what Alex tells they fight like cats and dogs. Merlin, it sounds like you two." She said pointing to Ron and Hermione.

Ginny, Harry, and Draco sniggered, while Ron scowled and Hermione pointedly ignored the comment.

"I don't know what you're scowling for Ron," Hannah said, "You got her in the end." At this Hermione blushed.

"Cheers to that," Ginny said holding up her glass and they started laughing.

"Don't laugh to hard now they might get married. Malfoy you're food will be out in a few." With that Hannah returned to her customers.

"That's never going to happen." Ron said.

"For once Weasley I agree with you. Just because you and Granger fought and got married doesn't mean my son and your daughter will do the same thing."

"Ya. I can't imagine being related to you." Ron replied.

"Neither can I, Weasley."

"But you both are already related." Hermione said.

"No we're not." Ron and Draco exclaimed at the same time.

"Honestly, your great-grandfather and his great-great-grandfather were brothers. Your common ancestor is Phineas Nigellus Black."

"The old hag of professor in McGongall's office that kept blabbing on Black family. He was such a prick." Ron said disgusted. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry Ron," Ginny said, "Harry's more related to him then we are."

"What?" Harry said.

"Your grandmother and his great-grandfather were siblings."

Harry and Draco looked disgusted.

"No offense, I don't want to be related to any of you." Draco said picking up the food.

"None taken, we don't want to be related to you either." Ron said.

After he was out of ear shot, Ginny asked, "Did Malfoy just through up deuces?"

"Honestly, I don't even know why he was here. Doesn't he have house elves?" Ron said ignoring her question.

"He does, but Astoria demands on doing cooking. She must be sick today." Hermione replied.

"Anyway," Harry said, "at least we don't have to see him till the end of term now."

"Speak for yourself Harry," Hermione said, "I have to see him at work tomorrow."

Miles away at Hogwarts, Albus and Alex were sitting on the couch of the Gryffindor common room listen to Rose and Scorpius fighting.

"Merlin, it was only a stupid question," Alex mumbled.

"Next time you know not to ask." Albus said.

"What are the chances that they will stop and be friends?" Alex asked hopefully.

"When we both jump off a cliff." Albus replied.

"No they'd just blame each other for our deaths." Alex said sensibly.

"Merlin, I can't take it anymore." Albus whispered, "Silenco!"

"Finally, it stopped." Lily said from the staircase, as she descended the last flight.

"No Al just silenced them." Alex told her.

"Merlin knows they're lucky to have you guys as mediators. What's going to happen when they get married?"

Rose and Scorpius visibly and silently began protesting about marrying each other. Alex and Albus laughed. The idea of Rose and Scorpius getting married was so far from the realm of possibilities it may as well be impossible.

"I don't think they'll ever marry each other, Lils." Albus said through laughs.

"Want to make a bet? 10 galleons they get married."

"You're on." Albus grinned.

* * *

12 Years Later …

Lily was in her pale green maid of honor dress at Rose and Scorpius's reception searching for Albus. She found him next to Alex at the bar.

"So, brother, drinking your sorrows away?" Lily asked.

"Sorrows?" Albus asked, "Why would I be sad? I'm rejoicing that I never I have to hear those two fight again."

"Mate, I think Lily is talking the sorrows of your pocket." Alex pointed out. "Remember in our third year she bet you 10 galleons that Rose and Scorpius would get married and you bet against her."

"I knew there was a reason I was dating you," Lily said smiling fondly at Alex.

"Must you do that?" Albus asked.

"What?" Lily asked innocently.

"Make googley eyes at each other." Albus responded, but seeing the blank look on Lily's face he just said, "Here take your 10 galleons and go," handing Lily the money. Lily turned around and left her brother and boyfriend and went looking for her sister-in-law, Elizabeth. On her way she bumped into Ron.

Seeing the gloomy look on his face, she asked concerned, "Uncle Ron, what's wrong?"

"I'm related to Malfoy."

Lily looked at him incredulously and confused, "But weren't we already related to him?"

"Don't remind me." Ron said walking away.

Lily rolled her eyes and found Elizabeth talking to Astoria Malfoy. She sat down next to her to see that Draco was sitting across from her with the same glowering look that she had seen not a minute before on her Uncle Ron's face. With a wicked smile on her face, Lily leaned into the table and said, "Don't worry, Mr. Malfoy, Uncle Ron feels exactly the same way."

Draco nerved by the girl's tenacious remark childishly glared at her and went to find himself a drink. Instead he ran into Weasley.

"Weasley." He said.

"Malfoy." Ron responded. "Fancy a drink."

"Sure."

Ron poured him and himself a drink. Draco unable to return to his seat and sulk, as his wife was no longer engaged in conversation and would surely scold him for sulking at his son's wedding reception remained standing. Ron had been told by Hermione not to talk to her if was going to make remarks about how unfortunate he was about being related to the Malfoy's remained standing as well. Ron observed the room to his father and Lucius had been forced into taking a picture together by Denis Creevey's boy and chuckled.

"What's so funny, Weasley." Malfoy asked.

Ron motioned to their fathers and saw Draco smirk. "At least we both smiled for the sake of our children." He said to particularly no one.

"To our children." Ron said raising his half empty glass.

"To our children." Draco echoed.

* * *

Please Read and Review :]


End file.
